


Whatever it is you need, I pray I am

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is really sick before their Today Show performance and just wants to go to sleep. Louis offers to take care of his sick boyfriend in a few ways (you feel me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it is you need, I pray I am

Harry had been sick since the moment they had to wake up at 4:30 am for sound check at The Today show. He had to drag himself out of bed and put on a smile even though his head was throbbing, and his nose was stuffy. He really couldn’t have felt worse…until it started raining.

“Son of a bitch!” Harry yells out as he felt the drops hit him as he storms off the stage under the makeshift tent. Louis followed to see what was wrong before Harry got himself into trouble. “Haz, just a little rain I know it’s fucking freezing out but we just have a couple more hours okay?” “No, I’m not okay I’m fucking sick and there’s 8,000 people screaming it’s 5 in the morning and I can’t hear anything and I just want to sleep.” “The faster we do this the sooner we can go back to the hotel, and I’ll make you some tea and run you a bath and then you can go to sleep for the rest of the day, let’s get through this, I know you can, come on we’re in New York City, chin up love.” “I’ll try my best, fuck sorry I just-I feel like shit!” “I know, come on you can do it.” And Harry lets out a little smile and gives Louis a hug before running back on stage with him.

 

Harry tried really hard to get through the six songs they played, seeing Louis’s reassuring glances made him feel a little better but he really could not stand the high-pitch screaming, and as much as he loved the fans he wanted them all to just shut up. The rain starting falling harder and Harry could feel himself shivering and getting congested the longer they were on stage. “This fucking sucks” he whispers to Louis in between songs, “almost done, you’re doing fine, I’ll take care of you at the room.” “Just wanna lay in bed with you and be warm, fuck this.” “We will I promise, I’ll cancel my plans with Liam, just want you to get better.” Before Harry could say thanks Niall interrupts them to let them know they’re starting again.

 

Harry never complained, ever, so he was entitled to complain as much as he wanted the second they all go into their private car. “Fucking shit, glad that’s finally over,” Harry hollers out sliding in next to Louis. The rest of the guys stare at him quizzically as Louis answers for him, “He’s really sick, let him vent,” he replies as he taps his lap motioning for Harry to lie on him and Harry wastes no time curling up nuzzling his head on Louis’s lap letting out a sigh as he closes his eyes. Louis strokes Harry’s curls with one hand while the other runs circles on his back. Harry loved when Louis took care of him. He was usually too stubborn to let anyone baby him but it was different with Louis, he let his walls down, let himself feel like a child who needed nurturing, he loved Louis’s hands in his hair, it instantly made him feel better, if Louis had told him eating raw eggs would cure his cold he probably would have done it, he completely lets go of himself and let’s Louis baby him; and Louis loved it just as much, it made him feel important and special to know he was the only person who could ever get Harry to give himself completely over to.

 

“Let me guess,” Liam says in an accusing tone to Louis, “Canceling tonight then?” “Gonna have to Li, you understand right?” “Ya, ya whatever guess I’ll have to hang out with them,” he says laughing pointing to Zayn and Niall. “Thanks man.” Louis says back.

 

The car pulls into the hotel’s back lot, free from cameras and screaming fans as Louis rubs Harry’s arm to wake him, as much as he’d rather just let him sleep, because he looks so fragile curled up on him, hands draped over Louis’s knee, his fingers twitching every couple minutes, mouth open, with a tiny amount of drool dripping onto his jeans. But as much as Louis wants to keep Harry like this he’d much rather put him in bed so he rubs Harrys arm gently as he starts to stir, blinking his eyes open slowly like a newborn kitten, “Time to wake up love, we’re back.” Louis whispers. “Hmm? Ya o-ok” Harry croaks out, sitting himself up wiping the sleep from his eyes with a cough. Louis helps guide Harry inside, with one arm around his waist and the other on his arm, Harry tenses up walking in the door half expecting shrieks and camera flashes, but instead is greeted with a comforting silence. “New hotel, no one knows we’re here.” Louis says seeing Harry looking rather confused. “Oh thank god” Harry replies in a relieved tone as they all step into the elevator. “Whole floor to ourselves too, so you won’t be bothered while you’re trying to sleep.” Niall tells Harry as he presses floor 16. “Thanks.” “Don’t thank me, thank him,” Niall says pointing to Louis. Harry looks down at Louis with a surprised look on his face, “Made a few phone calls while you were sleeping, wanted to make sure you didn’t get disturbed. Luggage is already here and everything.” Harry pulls Louis into a hug leaning his head down to whisper out a “You’re the best, love you.” “Love you more, now come on off to bed!” Louis demands stepping out of the elevator. Liam passes them a room key as they walk in the opposite direction as the other boys.

Harry cannot wait to get inside, he can almost feel the down comforter wrapping around him and the soft pillows against his head, and him just sinking into the bed falling asleep for days. Louis leads them in to the huge suite, equipped with a kitchen and everything, “Don’t look too shocked Harry.” Louis laughs out, “But why, we’re only here for the night, the smaller room is fi-” Louis puts his finger up to Harry’s mouth shushing him, “I had no other way to make tea, and besides you don’t fit in the other baths. Now undress and I’ll start the water for you.” Louis says standing on his toes as he presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, then makes his way into the bathroom.

 

Harry begins striping off his wet clothes his body happy to finally be freed of them as he walks into the bathroom to Louis bent over the tub adding bubbles to the water and he can’t help but grab his ass letting out an “mmm” as Louis whips his head around to see a very naked Harry. “Get in love.” Louis says as he caps the bottle of bubbles placing it on the floor. “Only if you join me, there is room for two.” Harry begs, pulling Louis’s body into his and Louis laughs as he lifts his arms over his head and Harry pulls his shirt up discarding it to the side. And he watches as Louis kicks off his shoes and unzips his jeans, and Harry can already feel himself getting red, and hard because no matter how many times he’s seen Louis naked he still gets flustered over his tan skin and perfect body. So before Louis notices his situation he climbs in the huge tub, letting the water engulf his entire body, bubbles and jets tickling his skin as he sinks his head under the water. He feels Louis put his feet in and comes back up to help guide him in, because Louis always slips when he’s trying to get in the bath and it gives Harry an excuse to touch his boyfriend, Louis sits across from him and Harry rolls his eyes as he shuffles around until his back is pressed up against Louis’s chest, head dropped on his shoulder. “Much better.” Harry hums out with a sniffle as he feels Louis wrap his arms around his chest, extending his legs to line up with Harry’s and gives a kiss to his head. “Feeling better love?” “mmhmm, glad you’re joining me.” “Of course I would,” Louis says planting a kiss to the exposed skin on Harry’s neck, Harry letting out a little moan at the touch. He scoots back further feeling Louis’s cock pressed up against him, letting out another small moan as he feel Louis’s fingers wrap around his wet curls, massaging his head in circles. “Close your eyes baby.” And Harry can’t help but let his eyes drift shut to his boyfriend’s touches completely relaxed and pliant. This is all he wanted the whole day, to just be with Louis, uninterrupted and warm as Louis tugs a little on his hair, his nails scraping his scalp and it just feels so good, he may have let out a sound that sounded close to a purr but he knows Louis would never call him out on it. But it’s also starting to feel good in other places as Harry realizes he is completely hard.

 

“Feels good Lou,” Harry says as he grinds his hips back into Louis’s lap hoping Louis will catch on. “Yeah? Good” Louis replies, with one hand still in his curls, Louis lets his mouth wander back down to Harry’s neck, but instead of scattering it with kisses he bites down hard, sucking at the skin. “mmmlouu” and he can feel Louis smiling into his neck as he latches onto it again sucking hard, licking at the purple swells that are starting to form.

He feel Louis’s free hand trail down his arm and side, sending a shiver through Harry before Louis rests his left hand right above Harry’s cock as he tugs on some of the hair, eliciting a groan out of Harry before he takes him into his hand pumping slowly. “Never too sick for this huh?” Louis purrs into Harry’s ear, biting down on the lobe. Harry can’t really get words out right now so he just shakes his head no, thrusting his hips up, motioning for Louis to move faster. Louis begins pumping harder as Harry latches his hands on Louis’s thighs digging into the skin, his breathing picking up speed. Harry can feel Louis’s erection growing so he rocks into him feeling Louis hard against his back. Louis tugs hard on his hair making his head pull back and up so he’s now staring up at Louis with big green eyes. Louis looks down at him biting his lip in a smirk before attaching their lips, and in any other situation this position would be extremely uncomfortable to Harry but he doesn’t care right now because all he can feel is Louis wrapped around his cock and his tongue in his mouth. Harry turns his body enough so his neck is no longer straining as he glides his tongue around Louis’s mouth, biting at his lip letting out little “mmms” with each pull on Louis’s lip.

 

But before they can even get a rhythm down, Harry suddenly pulls away and coughs frantically, “fuuck god damnit! Sorry Lou…” “shh it’s okay, just lie back yeh?” and Harry leans his head back into Louis, while Louis continues to keep his hand around him. “Just want to make you feel better love, don’t strain yourself.” “Want you Lou, please.” Harry begs out hoping Louis isn’t just teasing him. “You sure Harry?” And Harry lifts his knees up so he’s more accessible to Louis, who takes a hint and lets his fingers slide down to Harry’s entrance, as he lets his fingertips trace circles over him before inching in his middle finger. Harry groans out a weak sound of pleasure and scrunches his face as Louis thrusts his finger into him. “Should I stop? Are you okay?” Louis asks with a worried tone. “N-no I’m okay, fuck sorry.” “Harry we really don’t have to do this, I know you’re sick come on, let’s just go to bed Louis demands as he attempts to get out of the water. “NO!” Harry yells unintentionally, pushing Louis back down, “Sorry, no, please Louis, pleaaase I’m fine, I promise.” “Okay. As long as you’re okay Harry.” And Harry nods as he guides Louis’s finger back into him.

 

Louis has now added another fingers as he stretches out the boy beneath him, who is wriggling his hips in circles moaning at the feeling. “So good Lou” and Harry wants nothing more than for Louis to be inside him making him forget this terrible cold. “God Louis please want you in me please.” And Louis lets out a moan to the sound of Harry begging for him, “Okay love, as long as you’re up for it.” “fucck, yes please.” Harry says as he lifts himself up but Louis grabs his waist twisting it to get Harry to face him. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’s waist and his arms around his neck, “Just put all your weight on me Harry,” Louis says, staring into Harry’s eyes with so much love that Harry just wants to start crying right then and there, because he still doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky as he feels Louis help to lower Harry onto him. Harry tries moving up and down but to be quite honest he’s weak and tired, but Louis can read him so well that he wraps his hands on either side of Harry’s waist and moves him around his cock. “I got you baby, k? Just relax” Harry usually doesn’t let Louis dominate him but it feels so so good to be taken care of and just let go and let Louis take control.

 

And although Harry feels like absolute shit, that feeling has sort of gone away now that Louis is in him and Harry can’t help but let out a long “Louuuiissss” as he feels Louis jerk his hips up further into him. He brings his lips to Louis’s trying to finish what they started, and Louis tastes like home, and safety and he’s somehow hoping that this could be better than any medicine and he really thinks it is. “Again, fuck again Louis” Harry whimpers into his mouth and Louis hold on tight to Harry’s side as he thrusts up again with a moan. “So good Harrymmmm” Louis says as he lifts Harry off of him and pounds him back down, “ooofucck Louuu!” Harry screams out as Louis has managed to hit Harry’s prostate causing him to forget any pain he may have been feeling before and just be overcome with a warm sensation pumping through his veins. “Fuck Lou, can’t last much longer” “shh it’s okay, come for me Harry.” Louis says as he bites down hard on his shoulder, moving Harry up and down as fast as he can, making Harry spit out a series of moans loud enough to be heard down the hall. He usually could last so much longer but this cold is unbearable and taking a toll on his body and Harry feels so fucking stupid coming so early, but he really cant’ help it. Before he knows it he’s coming into the water and Louis’s stomach hard and he lets a hand wrap around himself to ease the pressure, shutting his eyes, his head crashing into Louis’s shoulder letting out a loud moan. “So good baby” Louis whispers into his ear, sending a series of kisses over the younger boy’s face.

 

And Harry’s entire body goes limp as his orgasm wears off and Louis knows he’s going to have to carry him to bed. So he slides Harry off of him by the waist and pulls him out of the water, wrapping a towel around Harry and then his own waist. Harry can barely feel his legs as he tries staggering to the bed, knowing he probably won’t make it two feet, until he feels himself being lifted off the ground. Louis may be smaller than his boyfriend but when needed, he can lift Harry up as if he were the taller one. Louis brings Harry to the bed lying him down on the cool comforter, Harry feeling his body sink into the bed. Harry feels Louis take his towel off replacing it with the soft fabric of a shirt and boxers before moving his body under the blanket. Harry is drifting in and out of consciousness as he awaits Louis’s return, not so sure of where he went, and not quite sure if he’s dreaming or not but he can’t bear to fall asleep without Louis. It’s a few minutes before Harry finally feels the comforting warmth of Louis’s body next to him as he’s being pulled into an embrace. “Drink this before you go to sleep, please love.” Louis is asking, while nudging a cup of tea into Harry’s hands. Harry takes it eagerly, eyes still half closed, sipping down the hot liquid, handing Louis the half emptied cup to finish before he plops his head back down on the pillow.

“Love you so much Harry, so proud of you.” Louis says as he runs his fingers through Harry’s curls. “So lucky to have you Lou, love you t-” Harry can barely finish his sentence before exhaustion takes over and lulls him into sleep.

~

 

Harry wakes up disoriented shooting his body straight up with a gasp to a very dark room. Before he can get a foot on the ground the door opens with a sliver of light and a head peaking through, “Harry, are you okay? What do you need love?” A voice asks in a panicked tone and Harry is instantly calm knowing it’s Louis’s voice, as his body enters the room making his way to the side of the bed. “I-I sorr-sorry didn’t know where I was for a second.” “It’s okay, what can I get you?” Louis asks embracing Harry. “How long have I been sleeping?” Harry asks nuzzling into Louis’s touch, “About 10 hours, please what can I get you?” “I’m kinda hungry, and um thirsty, but I can get it Louis it’s okay.” “No, I won’t allow it, pick anything you want to eat and I’ll order it, lie back down.” “o-ok uhm I guess pizza sounds good, I mean if you want it Lou, I’ll eat anything.” “Perfect for me, now go back to sleep I’ll wake you when it’s here.” Louis says as he gets up to walk to the door, before Harry is pulling him back down on the bed intertwining their fingers. “Lou?” “Yes love?” “Can I ask you something really stupid, I mean I don’t need to know or like ya bu-“ “Harry, go ahead it’s fine what?” “Uhm before, in the bath, you didn’t I mean you didn’t come did you? Why not?” Louis lets out a little laugh because even in the dark he knows Harry is blushing, “It wasn’t about me in there, wanted to make you feel better, I knew you wouldn’t last long and just needed to sleep, didn’t want to hurt you or anything like that. Now go to sleep please.” And Harry just really wants to start crying, he’s never been good with his emotions and being sick doesn’t help, but he can’t believe how selfless Louis is and just how wonderful he is and he lets out a few sniffles hoping Louis just thinks it’s the cold, but he’s stupid to think that because Louis knows him so much better than that to fall for it. “Harry, oh god, don’t cry, why are you crying baby stop please!” Louis begs as he turns on the desk lamp and wipes away the few tears that escaped Harry’s eyes. Harry’s eyes frantically search for the floor like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “Look at me Haz, it’s okay no need to cry come here.” And he pulls himself on Harry’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck and Harry lifts his head up and stares into Louis big blue eyes with his red, watery faded green ones. “I just can’t believe how, how good you are to me Louis, why?” “Because I love you!” Louis replies in a matter-of-fact tone. “Love you too Louis, fuck so much, I owe you for everything.” “No you don’t, you never have to owe me a single thing, that’s what I’m here for. Now pleaaaase let me go order food!” “Okay okay, thanks Lou” Harry says before he plants a soft kiss to Louis’s lips.

They eat their pizza in almost complete silence, not because there’s nothing to talk about but because they don’t need to talk to be in the moment or to feel comfortable. Harry takes a little longer to eat because he’s been feeling quite nauseous but Louis makes sure he eats enough before cleaning up and cuddling in the bed next to Harry, placing his head on Harry’s chest. Harry lets out a loud yawn as he pulls Louis in closer with a squeeze. “Go to sleep Harry, it’s okay. You need to rest.” “I just feel so bad making you stay here when you could be out with everyone else running around the city.” “Yes and get cameras shoved in my face and girls touching me, that’s really what I want instead of this!” Louis answers mockingly patting Harry’s chest. “Well then can I at least pay you back for earlier, well for-all of this?” Harry asks trailing his hand down Louis’s back, clutching his hipbone. “Harry, I already told you I’m fine really love.” “But I want to, please.” And Harry won’t let Louis answer so he shifts Louis’s body on the bed so Harry’s hovering over him and kisses him slowly while he lets his hands skim down Louis’s body until he feels the waist of his sweatpants and he can feel Louis’s skin jump at his touch as he maneuvers them past his hips making Louis let out a chocked sigh into Harry’s mouth. Harry looks into Louis’s eyes with hunger before moving down Louis’s body until he’s perched over Louis’s cock and he slowly takes it into his mouth and hand feeling Louis grow with every suck and flick of his tongue. “ohhharry” Louis cries out as Harry nips at his tip and licks up his entire length before taking him all the way into his mouth.

 

Harry feels a slight tug to his hair as Louis wraps ringlets around each finger tugging slightly making Harry moan around Louis’s cock. Harry lets the thumb of his left hand dig into Louis’s hip causing him to buck his hips up, as Harry planned making Louis’s cock hit the back of his throat with a gag, “godhaz mmm” Louis moans out a little louder this time.

 

Harry bobs his head faster over Louis sucking and biting when necessary. Louis is letting out short “yaaas” and “mmms” and Harry can’t help but be happy that he’s gets to take care of Louis since he’s been doing everything for him all day and he wants to give Louis the best orgasm of his life right now. He removes his left hand from Louis’s hip, popping him out of his mouth quickly sucking on his fingers before trailing his wet fingers down to Louis’s hole. “Can I Lou?” Harry asks pressing a finger to him, “p-please Harry god yes please” Louis answers pushing his hips down and Harry lets his middle finger slide into Louis feeling him tighten around his finger. “Been awhile Lou, so tight, fuck,” and he wraps his mouth back around Louis moving his finger and mouth in unision. “Harrry oh god” Louis yells out as Harry lets his other wet finger push into him with some resistance. He’s fingering Louis harder than usual because he wants Louis to completely lose it under him and he feels Louis begin wriggling his hips around, pulling his hair tighter and tighter as Harry spreads his fingers wide at every angle before finding the spot he’s been searching for.

 

He takes his mouth off of Louis and replaces it with his hand so he can watch Louis break under his touch. “ohhmygodd Harry right there fuck yes!” Louis screams out in short breathes, shutting his eyes tight so crinkles form at the sides. “Ya Louis, feel so good around me” Harry says with another nudge to the same spot making Louis shout out “again, fuck again, so close!” And Harry is biting his bottom lip hard as his long fingers touch the sensitive spot while his other hand works Louis’s cock as fast as possible, eyes never leaving Louis’s face as he watches sweat start to bead around his hairline and down his chest and at that moment Louis opens his eyes up to Harry’s stare and he lets out a moan, his body shuddering as he’s releasing into Harry’s hand, spilling over his fingers, drops of come hitting his stomach. But Harry continues to thrust his fingers in Louis relentlessly as Louis is a mess under him, toes curling, his back arching off the bed as he rolls his hips to Harry’s touch, “harryharry godharryyyy ohmygodharrry” “Fuck Lou, shit love you like this.” Harry lets the words leave his mouth before he can take them back and he wants to take Louis even further over the edge so he lets his head dip back down covering his hand and Louis’s cock with it, licking up Louis’s come off of them both. “ha-harry harry god ple-“ and Louis is an incoherent mess and that’s when Harry knows he’s achieved what he wanted the whole time, so he slowly pulls his fingers out of Louis and his mouth off of him and straddles the boy under him pecking kisses all over his chest and then face. “So-good-Lou-so-so-good.” Each word producing a kiss on his flushed body. And he feels Louis breathing so heavily that he thinks he might run out of air so he reaches over to a discarded glass of water and brings it to Louis’s lips spilling some down his chin but Louis is gulping it down and Harry can only smile at him. “Fuck Harry,” is all Louis can mutter out wrapping his hands around Harry pulling him into his chest. “ewww you’re all sweaty Lou!” “Shut up Harry.” “Time for another bath Lou?” “I think so, help me up I can’t fucking move.” And this time it’s Harry taking care of Louis.


End file.
